


No one likes crying

by Whosthisnewd



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), References to Depression, Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosthisnewd/pseuds/Whosthisnewd
Summary: Ebelos is banished to his dream planet prospit after his "friends" find out what his godteir is. Rocyon tries to comfort him.





	No one likes crying

**Author's Note:**

> These are mine and my friends fantrolls. They are part of a pale relationship, but Ebelos can still be kind of a dick. Anyway, have Ebelos whining about how hard his life is while Rocyon tries to knock some sense into him.
> 
> Also, I'm posting this on mobile, so please don't judge me XD.

"They aren't coming back for you."

Ebelos didn't turn his head, his gaze locked on the sun in the distance. There weren't any stars visible on this golden planet, much to his distaste. Still, he felt more at home here than he had ever been, the vastness speaking to him somehow.

Telling him...

_To destroy._

Ebelos clenched his fist, distracting himself from the sudden urge.

"I know." He whispered. He hated them for that. His "friends" trapped him on his dreamworld alone, and they expected him to be fine with that?!

But if he were honest, he understood why. He knew if he ever did reach his godteir, it would be the end of space...of everything.

And if he really told the truth, he was scared of that fact.

Ebelos heard shuffling, and the owner of the voice was sitting beside him.

"I don't need your pity." Ebelos growled. He didn't need another one of his friends to give him a fake apology. It was starting to get condensending. 

"You're an idiot." The voice muttered, "here I thought we knew each other."

Their sarcasm calmed him a bit, his clenched fist relaxing. Sarcasm was good. It meant they were on his level. Unlike the others.

Ebelos laughed, surprising himself at the action. All this time, he had been acting like the superior, and yet who came out on top? Not him. Of course not. The world made it clear that it hated him.

"Ebelos.." He Finally turned his head to look at the troll next to him.

Rocyon looked unconcerned, but Ebelos could tell she was being serious. She had her arms crossed in the telltale "serious mode". Great, another lecture. Ebelos rolled his eyes, waiting for her to tell him this was all for "his own good".

But it never happened.

Rocyon grabbed him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. She was shaking hard. Was she crying?

"Rocyon, what the-"

"Just shut up! When you died, I was so scared they wouldn't bring you back." She shook again, holding him tighter, "What if you hadn't come back?"

Ebelos was shocked. This...this was what Rocyon was upset about? She didn't care about his destructive power?

Ebelos chuckled, hugging Rocyon back, "Of course I wasn't gonna be dead forever! I'm too damn important."

Rocyon laughed, "I guess so."

Ebelos smiled, closing his eyes. This is what he needed. Not the apologies, not the pitiful looks or endless lectures. He needed this.

"Thanks." He muttered, trying to hide the sobbing in his voice as tears fell down his face. He hated crying. He hated it so much.

But he had to admit...

Sometimes it felt nice.

 


End file.
